


Mind's Eye

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [11]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Is Emily really gone? Not to Lucky.





	Mind's Eye

He wrung his hands, trying to forget the cold feel of her skin, and waited patiently for someone to let him know she was okay. Pacing the hospital, his feet had led him to the tiny chapel and within the peaceful sanctuary.  
  
The dying candle light forced him to remember her lifeless form slumped in one of the pews, and his feet become jello. Sliding into the nearest pew, he let out a long breath and felt the most sober of emotions overcome him.  
  
He wanted to hate her. Wanted to be so angry with her that it took away the sting of her betrayal with his brother. Instead, he felt his empathy strangle him – make him long for her safety and the itch to protect her seeped once more into his veins.  
  
Squeezing his blue eyes shut, he tried to find a voice – some bit of his conscience that he had silenced with the stiffest liquor.  
  
 _Please, God, if you can hear or understand anything going on in my life, send me a sign._  
  
He drew in a deep breath, mumbling under his breath, “Just one damn sign.”  
  
“It’s not polite to cuss him out in his house, you know?”  
  
Heart stopped, eyes wide open, and he stared at the person in pure disbelief.  
  
Smiling back at him, she blinked playfully and pointed towards the ceiling, “He hears everything.”  
  
“Em—?”  
  
 _{One night when I was asleep  
I had a dream I could fly   
I felt the cold on my skin   
Then I open my eyes   
So I jumped out of bed   
Went down the fire escape   
Now I’m laid out on the street   
I wasn't running away   
From something I could control   
It was inside of me   
I didn't know where to go   
But I decided to leave   
I still remember that night   
I've never been the same   
Still wonder if I could fly   
Was it just a dream  
  
I was unhappy for so long   
So many times I walked away   
Think I was searching for something   
Not knowing what I had to face   
Until I found out the reason   
That's when I made my great escape   
But now it's too late say I’m sorry   
Turn around…}_  
  
“You know it’s amazing what you pick when no one knows that you’re paying attention.” She smoothed her dark bangs to the side, sitting in the pew in front of him, and turned her body towards his disbelieving eyes, “Picking up facts about Elizabeth and Nikolas having an affair. Picking up your recent relapse. Finding my best friend Lucky right back at Elizabeth’s side when she’s in trouble.”  
  
Letting out a sharp laugh, he lifted his hand to his face and pushed his fingers into his eye sockets, “This isn’t real.”  
  
“You’re right. It could be the liquor kicking in.”  
  
“You’re dead.”  
  
“That I am.”  
  
“I’m not seeing you here right now.”  
  
“I don’t know. You’re belief kind of counts for half of the experience, doesn’t it?”  
  
Lucky opened his eyes to be greeted by her gentle, angelic smile which always appeared so unwavering towards him. Tears clouding his eyes, he whispered her name once more, “Emily?”  
  
“You asked for a sign, and here she appears.” She stood smoothly to her feet, dressed in black from head to toe, and made her way around to a seat beside him, “Were expecting a more subtle sign for you to get grip?”  
  
“Honestly…I wasn’t expecting a sign at all.” Staring at her, he offered a nervous grin, “Especially without some kind of bright light and white gown.”  
  
“Ah, I’m not that flashy. I think we both know my high profile modeling days are behind me. I’m more of a shadow girl now.”  
  
Lucky was numb as he stared towards her, reminded of his forgotten comfort. One person who had known all of his mess, who had messes of her own, and they still had each other through it all. He wanted to say things to her, profess how lost he was and how much he needed that back – a friend he could trust, a friend who truly had his interests at heart.  
  
When he failed to say any of this, she ran the back of her cool fingers along his cheek and gave him the silent reassurance that, even if it were only for a moment, she understood.  
  
 _{One night when I couldn't sleep  
I heard a knock at the door   
She put her hand on me slow   
And then she opened my heart   
I asked myself "is this real"?   
I've never felt this way   
She said "I need to escape"   
I said I know a place   
So she laid down on my bed   
I said "confide in me"   
She looked deep into my eyes   
And she invited me   
She must of lived in the sleep   
She never said good bye   
Could angels took her away   
I guess now she can fly   
  
I was unhappy for so long   
So many times I walked away   
Think I was searching for something   
Not knowing what I had to face   
Until I found out the reason   
That's when I made my great escape   
But now it's too late say I’m sorry   
Turn around…}_  
  
“I can’t promise you that this pain will go away, Lucky. It’s too deep. But I can swear to you, that you will get through it. This will _not_ break you unless you let it.”  
  
Lucky felt his heart crumble at her profession, wanting with all of his soul to believe she was right – needing to feel like he could face this pain alone.  
  
“Don’t let what they have done rob you of the life you deserve. Of the love you deserve. Just because they are on self destruct…it doesn’t mean you have to join them. Let them take that journey alone.”  
  
“I don’t know how to walk away, Em. I don’t know how to let her go. How to not save her every time, no matter what she’s done.”  
  
“You have to save yourself before you go saving the world, Lucky.”  
  
Just as she made the statement, he allowed a genuine smile to emerge. Only she could get away with calling him on his mess without him wanting to tell her where to stick her judgment.  
  
He savored her gentle touch for a moment more until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, sighing heavily, “They must have news on Elizabeth.”  
  
After a moment, he opened his eyes to see a nurse approaching and stood to his feet.  
  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt you, Mr. Spencer.”  
  
“It’s okay. I was waiting for news.”  
  
“Of course,” She paused, gesturing towards the chapel entrance, and offered in embarrassment, “but your friend looked like she was in a rush.”  
  
Lucky felt his heart stop for the second time in twenty-four hours, _Emily?_

_**Song Credit: “Great Escape” – Kevin Rudolf** _


End file.
